


Minimal skin for Ao3 in both dark and light mode

by ElectricAlice



Series: CSS code scripts for Ao3 [1]
Category: Archive of Our Own
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Light Mode, ao3 skin, dark mode - Freeform, site skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricAlice/pseuds/ElectricAlice
Summary: A site skin that is somewhat clean and minimal and low contrast. Both in dark and light mode.The images are responsive on mobile so you won't have huge images.
Series: CSS code scripts for Ao3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940026
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: HTML & CSS stuffs





	Minimal skin for Ao3 in both dark and light mode

This ao3 skin It has two options, both light and dark, they are not high in contrast. The images are always centered and responsive on mobile, so that they never exceed the width of the screen. First published in [this tumblr post](https://electricalice.tumblr.com/post/185247370082/ive-made-a-style-for-archive-of-our-own-because-i) if you care to share it.

Feel free to use it as base for your own skins. The code was adapted from The Blues skin by AO3, which in turn was adapted from 'colour flip combos' by lim @ ao3 and "Medium Blues" by Arduinna @ AO3

  
  
  


## Where to download it

  * The repository [is here on GitHub](https://github.com/electricalice/minimal-ao3)
  * [here the dark mode](https://raw.githubusercontent.com/electricalice/minimal-ao3/master/style-DARK.css)
  * [here the light mode](https://raw.githubusercontent.com/electricalice/minimal-ao3/master/style-LIGHT.css)



  


### How to add a skin to your AO3 account

  * Make sure you're logged in your account on AO3 
  * go to _my dashboard_ and then click on _Skins_ (in the menu on the right) 
  * click on the button _create new skin_
  * Make sure Type is _Site Skin_
  * Add a Title to your skin 
  * **Select and Copy ALL the code you'll find in the[style-LIGHT.css](https://raw.githubusercontent.com/electricalice/minimal-ao3/master/style-LIGHT.css) file (or [style-DARK.css](https://raw.githubusercontent.com/electricalice/minimal-ao3/master/style-DARK.css) if you want the darker version) you'll find [in the repository](https://github.com/electricalice/minimal-ao3)**
  * Paste the code _in the field 'CSS'_
  * click **SUBMIT**
  * scroll to the bottom on the page and click on "USE" 



**Now you have a new skin! It is now linked to your account, so every time you log into ao3 from whatever device you'll have it already set!**

### How to remove the skin

  * Make sure you're logged in your account on AO3 
  * go to 'my dashboard' and then click on 'Skins' (n the menu' on the right) 
  * click on 'revert to default skin' 




End file.
